Various examples relate to a device comprising a transceiver comprising a plurality of antennas and further comprising at least one processor configured to control each antenna to transmit at least one first uplink pilot signal. The at least one processor is further configured to receive, via the transceiver and for each first uplink pilot signal, downlink data. The downlink data is encoded according to the respective first uplink pilot signal. The at least one processor is further configured to combine the receive properties of the downlink data received for the first uplink pilot signals and to determine a second uplink pilot signal based on the combined received properties. The device is further configured to control at least one of the antennas to repeatedly transmit the second uplink pilot signal.